Bedroom Scene
by junebug2
Summary: Sequel to my Shower Scene fic


Pairing:Spike/Buffy  
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Spoilers: Sometime in Season 7, but nothing specific.  
  
Summary: Semi-sequel to the Shower Scene fics.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN, blah blah you get the drift, THEY'RE NOT MINE!  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! ;)  
Spike and Buffy both woke up at nearly the same time. Muted sunlight was filling the bedroom through the blinds that had been hastily closed just before they had surrendered to the arms of Morpheus.  
  
"Mornin', Luv. Sleep well?" Spike asked in a sleep roughened voice.  
  
"Mmmmm, definitely. Best sleep I've had in a long time," Buffy replied.  
  
"It's still early, what say we give each other a proper wake up?"  
  
Buffy seemed to ponder this suggestion for a minute or so, before mock- reluctantly agreeing. "I guess we could."  
  
With that Spike rolled over, putting himself on top of Buffy. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, creating a golden wave of sunshine. 'Still can't believe this is happenin' to a bloke like me.'  
  
He began with her earlobes. Slowly licking his way up the column of her throat, to then gently encase one lobe in his sinfully cool mouth. After whispering a few "sweet nothings" in his Slayer's ear, he moved down to her chest where her breasts lay waiting for attention. Spike took one dusky nipple in his mouth and began a slow sucking, licking rhythm that had Buffy's writhing within seconds. He couldn't leave the other nipple unattended however, and soon began an exploration of the hard nub with his fingers. He pulled and twisted it this way and that, until he switched his hand for his mouth and started all over again. He massaged her upper breast with his free hand, and then leisurely progressed down the rest of her taut body.  
  
He came to her navel and swirled his talented tongue inside before once again moving downward. He finally came to the thatch of dark curls that lay at the apex of her deceptively strong thighs.  
  
Spike brought his hands around to cup her ass, and lift her hips to a better angle. Then he dove in. First nuzzling her curls with his nose, inhaling the musky scent of aroused Slayer that was unique to his Buffy, and his Buffy alone.  
  
His tongue then found its way to her dark pink folds. Giving it a lick or two, Spike then moved up to her slit. It was already throbbing, angry and red. Pulsing with her life's blood.  
  
Spike could hardly contain himself when he felt her thighs start to clamp around his head. Chuckling to himself at his lover's impatience, he set to work on her dripping cunt. After a few more licks and nibbles around her entrance he suddenly plunged his Buffy-warmed tongue into his love. He didn't forget her clit. Roughly pinching it when her cries of delight momentarily lessened.  
  
It seemed like all too soon, Buffy was once more screaming out her love for him as she came. Wave after wave of pleasure seemed to roll through her body as Spike continued to slowly fuck her with his mouth.  
  
Never missing a beat Spike brought his hands back to her breasts and once again twisted her nipples as her thighs continued to spasm around his head. If he were human he was sure she would have suffocated him.  
  
Before she could come down from the high that he had just given her, he held himself up on his arms, and plunged into her with his straining cock. The feel of him inside of her almost sent Buffy careening over the edge once more, but with practiced ease she held on making sure Spike got his pleasure as well.  
  
Spike pumped into her, pulling out almost all the way before plunging in so deep Buffy thought she would split in two from the sensation of it. She was raising her hips to meet his in time with his thrusts, and all that could be heard in her bedroom were the rhythmic sounds of flesh meeting flesh, and the grunts, groans, and moans that the supernatural pair emitted.  
  
As Buffy felt Spike's efforts begin to pick up pace she knew that he was about to come. She wanted to make it extra special for him, so she pulled herself up and twisted them around mid-thrust.  
  
Spike momentarily lost his tempo when Buffy flipped them, but she quickly responded by grinding her pelvis down into him and squeezing her internal muscles at the same time. 'Slayer muscles aren't just for fighting anymore!' Buffy thought.  
  
She pumped herself up and down on his hard shaft making sure to keep eye- contact at all times. She didn't want him to think they were falling back into the destructive patterns of last year.  
  
Spike was staring up at her with a mix of awe, love, and contentment that just set her heart aflutter. She decided to get serious and bent down to worship his mouth as he had her cunt just moments before. She knew this was a big deal for him. She hadn't let herself kiss him last year when they were fucking. And that's just what it was too, she thought to herself, fucking.  
  
She kissed him deeply. Her tongue running through his mouth, tasting him. When she felt his lower abs begin to tighten again she moved her mouth from his and began sucking on his neck. After a few licks and nibbles, she bit down, hard.  
  
Spike immediately responded to her oral assault and roared his orgasm out for all to hear. Buffy hoped it was still early enough for everyone to sleep through the noise, or late enough that everyone was already downstairs where the sound wouldn't travel.  
  
Spike still had the presence of mind to reach down to where they were connected and finger Buffy's clit. She was so focused on his pleasure that the feeling of Spike's warrior roughened hands on her came as such a surprise she jerked forward and let out a shrill scream of his name as she came once again.  
  
The pair finally fell together against the pillows, the afterglow of their love-making surrounding them like a halo. So engrossed in the feel of each other, still connected in the most intimate of places, they didn't hear the bedroom door opening.  
  
Willow stuck her head in the door, "Are you okay, Buffy? I heard some noises and thought I'd come check.on..you..H-hey Spike!" Willow practically squeaked as she finally realized what the "noises" that she had heard actually were.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy shouted as she and Spike scrambled to get under the bed covers. "Could you give us a minute, Red?"  
  
"Wha-? Sure! I can do that!" She replied, slowly backing out of the room and closing the door firmly.  
  
A million thoughts were racing through Buffy's head. The only one that seemed to be of any importance to her at that moment though was what Spike might be thinking.  
  
"So, luv, what are we gonna do?" He asked, his voice shaking with the trepidation he felt at the witch's arrival.  
  
"We are going to get dressed and then go face the music. No more hiding Spike. I love you, and I want everyone to know it. No more sneaking around. We are going to march out of here hand in hand. I don't care what they think. We could be dead tomorrow for all they know. Why not do what makes us happy now?" Buffy punctuated her rant by grabbing her vampire's hand and pulling him out of the bed.  
  
Spike could only stare at her as his jeans from the bight before were tossed at him, his shirt following. They both got dressed and then Buffy once again grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the bedroom, to the stairs and down into the living room. Before anyone could say a word, Buffy grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn't just any kiss. It wasn't a peck, or a smooch, or a brush of lips. It was a soul-searing, mind-blowing, toe-curling, tonsil-touching kiss. He could feel Buffy pouring herself into him. Could feel every molecule that made up Buffy Summers, the girl, the woman, the warrior.  
  
When the kiss finally ended, they both turned around to see every potential, Xander, Anya, Giles, Willow, Dawn, and Andrew staring at them. Buffy took a deep breath and announced, "Spike is with me, I am with him. We are together in every sense of the word. You mess with him, you are messing with me. Got it?" When she saw nodding heads all around she relaxed her stance a little, and addressed the masses once again, "Good, I'm glad to see we are all on the same level here. Now if you excuse me, my *boyfriend* and I would like some privacy."  
  
With that she grabbed Spike one final time dragging him back up to where they had just left. All he could do was follow her. When they reached the bedroom, Buffy pulled him inside and closed and locked the door. She then tossed him on the bed and began to crawl up it, throwing her clothing over head as she went. "Now, where were we..?" 


End file.
